Defying Gravity
Defying Gravity ('en español ''Desafiando La Gravedad) es una canción presentada en el episodio Wheels. Esta es la última pista del álbum "Glee:The Music, Volume 1". La versión original pertenece al musical "Wicked". Existen 3 versiones diferentes de la canción: la versión normal con las voces de Rachel y Kurt, la versión solo de Rachel Berry y la versión solo de Kurt Hummel. Las 2 últimas se estrenaron como sencillos, pero no se encuentran en "Glee:The Music, Volume 1". Esta canción es también presentada en el episodio Generosity del reality show The Glee Project cantada por Linsay Pearce. Además, está incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 1 y en el videojuego Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1. Contexto de la Canción Fue cantada por Rachel y Kurt en el primer "diva-off" del club Glee porque Will estaba pensando a quién usaría para las Seccionales. Kurt pidio la cancion pero Will se opuso porque originalmente es cantada por mujeres. Al principio, la canción se la dió a Rachel, pero el padre de Kurt se enteró de que Kurt quería el solo, por lo que presentó una reclamó al Director Figgins y Will le dió una audición para él solo. Kurt hubiera ganado pero decidió fallar en la nota mas aguda, por su padre. En realidad lo habría conseguido, pero falló a propósito, así que Rachel se ganó su lugar. Letra ''Rachel: '' Something has changed within me Something is not the same I'm through with playing by the rules Of someone else's game '''Kurt: Too late for second guessing Too late to go back to sleep It's time to trust my instincts Close my eyes and leap! Ambos '' It's time to try defying gravity thumb|Mejor Diva Off (Premios Lilian Adler 2011-2012) think I'll try defying gravity Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity And you won't bring me down! ''Rachel: I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so Kurt: Some things I cannot change But till I try, I'll never know! Rachel: Too long I've been afraid of Kurt: Losing love I guess I've lost Ambos: Well, if that's love It comes at much too high a cost! I'd sooner buy defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity And you won't bring me down! I'd sooner buy defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity And you won't bring me down! Bring me down! Ohhhhh , ohhhhh. Curiosidades *En la vida real a Chris Colfer se le negó cada año cantar esta canción en la escuela secundaria por ser originalmente interpretada por una mujer. Su abuelo, un predicador, le permitio cantar la canción en la iglesia *Kristen e Idina quienes cantan la canción en la versión original luego aparecen en Glee pero sin conocerse entre ellas *Se cortaron partes de la canción original. *Kurt arruina a propósito la nota del final *Sera cantada otra vez en epiosodio 100 por Rachel, Kurt y Mercedes. Videos thumb|300px|left|Defying Gravity - Glee (Performance) thumb|300px|right|Defying Gravity - Glee (Full song - Chris C. & Lea M.) thumb|300px|left|Defying Gravity - Glee (Full song - Lea Michelle) thumb|300px|right|Defying Gravity - Glee (Full song - Chris Colfer) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones del episodio Wheels Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Categoría:The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Lindsay Pearce Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Generosity Categoría:Canciones de Broadway Categoría:Canciones interpretadas más de una vez Categoría:Glee: Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1 Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Duetos de Rachel Categoría:Duetos de Kurt Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones De Musicales Categoría:Duelos Categoría:Trios Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones del episodio 100 Categoría:Canciones de Wicked